M1014
|unlock = 15 |slot = 2 |wtype = 2 |type = 2 |price = $327,000 |mag = 8 |max_ammo = 72 |rpm = 0.14 |damage = 35 |accuracy = 14 |stability = 12.5 |concealment = 12 |threat = 26 |shotgun_enter = 0.3 |shotgun_shell = 0.56666666 |shotgun_offset = 0.33 |range_min = 7 |range_max = 18 |pellets = 5 |sights_s_min = 2.8 |sights_m_min = 2.8 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 1.9 |recoil_v_max = 2.0 |recoil_h_min = -0.2 |recoil_h_max = 0.2 }} The M1014 shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It was added with the release of the Gage Shotgun Pack DLC, along with the Raven and Street Sweeper Shotguns. Overview The M1014 is a semi automatic shotgun added to the game with the Gage Shotgun DLC pack. It does full damage out to 7 meter range, and from there falls off to zero damage at 20 meters. Though the M1014 has considerably lower damage than the Reinfeld 880 or the Raven, it is still capable of killing most non-special enemies with a single headshot (including FBI SWAT with appropriate modifications or skills) on Overkill difficulty or lower. When extra ammo is not readily available, this can make it a more efficient weapon against these enemies. The M1014 is the third-most concealable primary shotgun (after the Raven and the Mosconi 12G), attaining a concealment of 24 by using the Short Barrel and the Collapsed Stock. Stats of a fully modded M1014 are similar to those of the Izhma 12G, with only minor differences in a few stats. The M1014, however, has less modifications that can be added, which means that only a few true builds can be done. The Izhma 12G, on the other hand, has many mods that can allow for fine tuning, especially after the Gage Courier Pack was released. Since the M1014's mods can be unlocked through achievements, new players may want to use it, since you don't have to get lucky in the card system. When using ammunition types other than AP Slugs or HE Rounds, the fires 5 projectiles per shot. Summary Pros: * High rate of fire * Can also attain reasonably good concealment rating * Is efficient with ammunition ( - shells per pickup). Cons: * Per-shell reload is slow * Damage is low unless supplemented by Skills and mods. * Limited ammo capacity even with the use of mods. * Large reserve penalty limits the use of special ammunitions. Tips * Acing the enforcer's Shotgun Impact skill is very helpful to make the M1014 a viable weapon for harder levels. The 30% damage boost, plus the additional damage boost given by specialized ammunition, allow the M1014 to be a more viable weapon to use in later levels. * The larger ammo pool of the M1014 can make it more effective at using some of the specialized ammunition types than other shotguns with smaller ammo pools, so long as the damage remains sufficient. ** 000 buckshot - while it does noticeably reduce the ammo capacity of the weapon, this will allow the weapon to deal lethal damage to all enemies on harder difficulties. The lower ammunition cap can also be worked around by picking up ammunition from fallen enemies and taking careful aim with the weapon, ensuring that every shot counts, preferably wounding and killing multiple enemies with 1 shot. ** HE rounds - when used for their stun value rather than their very poor damage, are considerably more efficient due to the M1014's high RoF. Although, this does render the M1014 quite useless as an offensive primary weapon and reduces it to a situational tool, forcing you to rely on your secondary weapon for the duration of the game. So if one does not have a specialization with any of the secondary weapon types (Gunslinger, Shotgun Impact, and SMG Specialist), it is best not to use HE rounds. ** Flechette rounds - Flechette rounds reduce the M1014's damage too far for it to be effective at any range; it is too underpowered for close combat and the damage drop-off at range noticeably affects the weapon's already low damage too hard. Thus, it is not recommended to use these on the M1014 and is better to go with standard ammo. ** AP slugs - Because of the M1014's ammo pool, the M1014 is not restricted solely as an "anti-special" weapon, like other shotguns when using AP slugs. As it is capable of instantly killing standard law-enforcers with a single headshot (Except on Deathwish) and capable of dealing high DPS against special enemies; the M1014 is very effective at using slug ammunition in all situations. This is, of course, provided than the user is adept at scoring head shots. Otherwise, the ammo pool advantage is lost. ** Dragon's Breath - Much like HE rounds, Dragon rounds are particularly effective on the M1014 as the weapon's high rate of fire and decent magazine capacity allows it to burn multiple enemies in a wide area with ease. Although, much like HE rounds, it makes the weapon too situational for traditional combat, and so needs a decent secondary weapon to go along with it. * The M1014 has a very high rate of fire, beating out the RoF of a fully automatic IZHMA 12G by rapidly tapping the fire button. By loading either slug or .00 buckshot rounds, it can be a very effective counter against special enemies at close range. * Given the M1014's lower base damage, aiming for the head is essential to maintain efficient use of ammo. * Using a sight on the M1014 is largely optional due to the clarity of the iron sights. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Achievements Trivia * The M1014 is based on the Benelli M4 Super 90, with M1014 being its U.S military designation. ** Equipping the Short Barrel mod turns it into the Benelli M4 NFA, equipping the Solid Stock turns it into the Benelli M4 Tactical, and equipping both mods turns it into the Benelli M4 NFA Tactical. ** It is the only shotgun in the game so far that bears one of it's real world designations. Broadly speaking, it is one of the very few PAYDAY 2 weapons to retain its real name verbatim when implemented into the game. * It is one of the few semi-automatic shotguns in PAYDAY 2, alongside the Street Sweeper and the Predator 12G. * This shotgun is wielded by the GenSec Elite SWAT teams. Their version comes fitted with the solid buttstock and extended barrel. ** The Elites's M1014 are plated with a silver-chrome finish instead of the anodized matte black scheme seen on the player-equipped version. * For both the players and the GenSec Elites, the third-person animations for the M1014 show it being fired with a pumping motion in between each round. * The M1014 is one of several shotguns in the game to not have the "12G" suffix. The other weapons that shares this characteristic are the Raven, Reinfeld 880, The Judge and Street Sweeper. Gallery Vanilla M1014.png|A preview of the M1014. 2014-07-05 00001.jpg|M1014 Shotgun with 5 mods: Long Barrel, King's Crown Compensator, Military Laser Module, Speculator Sight & Solid Stock He m1014.jpg|Fully modded M1014 with HE Round, Long Barrel, King's Crown Compensator, Military Laser Module, Solar Sight and Solid Stock. 2015-03-06 00003.jpg|Compact M1014 with 3 mods: Short Barrel, Compact Laser Module and Collapsed Stock M1014 In Action.jpg|A player firing an M1014. ru:M1014 Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Shotguns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Weapons (Payday 2)